Silver and Green, Not Only Slytherin Colors
by HaLLoWeeNDoLL
Summary: Alexander Coinneach was the quiet one, a loner. Draco wanted him, but he was in love with Harry. But how do you refuse the son of the most powerful Death Eater when your destined to become one yourself?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at a HP fic. Pretty much my first attempt at a fic. Be nice. Read and review. All flames will be used to give a couple of laughs on a bad day. P

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, except for Alexander... hehe... The HP characters will NEVER belong to me, though I wish they would... hehe... Don't sue, because I don't have nothing you'd really want. Except my brothers. and sisters. And in the case... PLEASE feel FREE TO TAKE THEM OFF MY HANDS!

Song is Sweet Dreams by MARILYN MANSON, BABY!

/Lyrics/

Chapter One

First Year

Harry Potter was slowly plowing through his homework. His best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were doing the same. Both boys heard Hermione inhale sharply. When the boys looked at Hermione's face, a look of adoration was in her eyes. Harry and Ron looked in the direction Hermione's eyes were staring, and saw what she was looking at. All Ron could say was, "yeah, what's so great about him?"

Harry said nothing, the boy they were looking at was the boy who had caught his attention in the beginning of the year. Harry remembered the first time he had seen the other boy. Harry had noticed the boy when he had been standing in line. He had not been able to take his eyes off of him. Harry's eyes had stayed glued to the other boy as Harry had walked to the stool. He remembered the wave of disappointment that had washed over him as the Sorting Hat had slipped over his eyes; obscuring his view of the boy. After the Sorting Hat had been pulled off, Harry looked to the boy's place. He noticed the other boy seemed to have disappeared. After that, Harry had watched the other boy whenever possible.

/Sweet dreams are made of these

Who am I to disagree

Travel the world and the seven seas

Everybody is looking for something/

Harry had discreetly found out as much as could about the boy. He knew he was in the same year as Fred and George- third year. He also knew that his last name was Coinneach. Harry knew that he was in Slytherin, and he was a loner. By watching alone he knew that the boy was aloof, and that almost everyone in Slytherin wanted to shag the boy and make a claim to the boy who was so unattainable to everyone.

Harry would watch the Slytherin girls throw themselves at Coinneach, and the older boys who were otherwise straight, wrap their arms around Coinneach's shoulders or his hips. They would give him things; no matter what though, Coinneach always gave them cold looks when presented with these things. He was cold, oh so cold, on the outside. It seemed nothing could reach him. Nothing could touch him.

/Some of them want to use you

Some of them want to get used by you

Some of them want to abuse you

Some of them want to be abused/

Harry tried -futilely- to put the other boy out of his mind. He couldn't though. No matter how hard he tried, He couldn't. So instead he put down his quill, and simply watched the other boy. He watched Coinneach settle down at the Slytherin table, fascinated.

It seemed like Harry had watched the other boy for only a few minutes when suddenly the other boy packed his things into his knapsack, and left. Harry then looked at the time. It hadn't been minutes, it had been hours. It was late. Harry packed up his own belongings, and went to the Gryffindor common room. A few hours later, Harry headed up to his dormitory. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep; dreaming of Coinneach.

2nd Year

Harry removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Getting rid of Voldemort/Tom Riddle, saving Ginny, getting out of the Chamber, telling the tale, and then the feast had wiped him out. Harry yawned, but he shook himself awake when he noticed Coinneach staring at him from across the room. A ghost of smile floated across the other boy's lips, but was gone just as quickly as it had appeared.

The boy sitting across from Coinneach had blonde hair -Malfoy- and thought the ghost smile had been meant for him, because suddenly he focused his attention on Coinneach. Draco Malfoy was talking to Coinneach. Harry wondered to himself, "why the hell is Malfoy wasting my Coinneach's time?" Harry did not notice that he had called Coinneach his. Then Coinneach made eye contact with Harry, and held Harry's gaze. Malfoy looked behind himself- to were Coinneach was staring. He glared at Harry, then turned to Coinneach and made a snide remark about staring problems. In that instant Harry felt a very real, very large dislike for Malfoy and for Malfoy blatantly displaying his stupidity in thinking he could have claim to Coinneach.

/Sweet dreams are made of these

Who am I to disagree

Travel the world and the seven seas

Everybody is looking for something/

Harry felt disgust and contempt at Malfoy. He was glad when Lucius Malfoy wasn't a school governor anymore, and when Draco Malfoy sulked because of it. Malfoy didn't deserve someone like Coinneach. Malfoy was too stupid and ugly and retarded and self-centered and... Harry kept a running list of why Malfoy didn't deserve to even be Coinneach's radar.

Harry felt contempt for anyone who tried to get his Coinneach to notice them. No one deserved his Coinneach- not even Harry. All Harry could fathom was all the evil, horrible, hurtful things they would do to his Coinneach if the dark haired boy ever let anyone in. That is if Coinneach would ever let anyone know who he truly was.

/Some of them want to use you

Some of them want to get used by you

Some of them want to abuse you

Some of them want to be abused/

The next day

Fred?"

"Eh?" Answered the person in question.

"Hey, uh... I was wondering... if... you knew... erm... well, you know Coinnneach, right?

"Right, and...?" Fred answered Harry.

"Ermm... what's his first name?"

"Ehh...George!" he called across the table.

"What?" George answered.

"Come're a second!" called Fred again. In response, George got up and walked over.

"What?"

"What is Coinneach's first name?"

"Coinneach... erm... don't know... Everybody calls him Coinneach. At least in the halls," George said with a roguish grin. Harry become disgusted, but hid this.

Harry looked past George at the subject. Coinneach stood up suddenly- he was finished with his meal and writing. It seemed like Coinneach was always writing.

/I want to use you and abuse you

I want to know what's inside you

Moving on Moving on/

Coinneach heard every word that was said about him between the three Gryffindors. He had the irrational thought of telling Potter his name. Only Malfoy knew- they were related distantly. Both of them being from rich, pure blood, anti- mudblood families, how could they not be related? He ripped off the corner of the scroll he was writing on. He wrote in his tiny, flowing script: Alexander Coinneach. Then he got up, and took the long way to get to the entrance of the Great Hall. This pathway would allow him to walk past Potter. When he passed, he discreetly whispered a charm which put the paper into Potter's robe pocket.

/Moving on

Moving on

Moving on

Moving on

Moving on/

That Night

As Harry changed that night for bed, he emptied his pockets and noticed a small piece of paper. Harry unfolded the small piece of paper, and read what it said in his mind, '_Alexander Coinneach_.'

"Huh?" asked Ron. "What's what?"

"Just a blank piece of paper," Harry said quickly, stuffing it into his satchel.

Sweet dreams are made of these

Who am I to disagree

Travel the world and the seven seas

Everybody is looking for something

3rd Year

"My broom..." Harry said quietly.

"What about it?" asked a soft voice. Harry looked up.

"You..."

"Yes, me."

"What about Malfoy? If he found out you were here--"

"Yes," Coinneach cleared his throat, and then continued, "Much as he likes to think it. I don't belong to him... or to anyone else." Harry looked at the other dark haired boy.

"Stay?" Harry asked in tone that could barely be heard. In response the fifth year standing beside his bed, pulled up a chair and sat down. Neither boy spoke a word, and when Madame Pomfrey came to say that visiting time was over, she noticed how Harry became distressed. She made up a reason for his silent companion to stay.

/Some of them want to use you

Some of them want to get used by you

Some of them want to abuse you

Some of them want to be abused/

Harry felt better throughout the night, and he slept peacefully knowing that his Lexie was in the bed next to his own. Every time a nightmare was able to start, something would wake him up. He would look over to the bed where his Lexie lay sleeping peaceful. The other boy looked so angelic like that, like nothing in the world mattered. Harry knew that when his Lexie was asleep, that he was the most vulnerable. Because when he was asleep, his emotions broke through. Harry could guess when his Lexie was sad, frightened, or anything else. The emotions showed on his face.

/I'm going to use you

And abuse you

I'm going to know what's inside

Going to use you

And abuse you

I'm going to know what's inside you/


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is my first attempt at a HP fic. Pretty much my first attempt at a fic. Be nice. Read and review. All flames will be used to give a couple of laughs on a bad day.

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, except for Alexander... hehe... The HP characters will NEVER belong to me, though I wish they would... hehe... Don't sue, because I don't have nothing you'd really want. Except my brothers. and sisters. And in the case... PLEASE feel FREE TO TAKE THEM OFF MY HANDS!

Song is Closer by Nine Inch Nails

/Lyrics/

Chapter Two

4th Year

"Why? Why him?" Alexander keeps asking himself. "Why did he have to be the one to slip in?" Because in all honesties, that was what had been done. For all those years, people had tried so hard to get in, had tried to move him, claim him. None of them had succeeded until now, until someone had come along and slipped under- without even talking to him. Why did it have to happen? He had been perfectly happy being alone and refuting all quests made to conquer his body, soul, and heart. He didn't want anyone, he didn't NEED anyone. Except him.

"Xander, hey what'cha thinking about?" asks Draco.

"Nothing," Alexander replies icily. "And my name is ALEXander, not 'Xander'. So DO NOT call me 'Xander.' I'll have to curse you if you do. You're irritating. Go away."

"That is the most you've said to me in all the years we've known each other."

"Don't think much on it, mate," Alexander replied with sarcasm.

"And you know I can't 'go away.' There is a dinner tonight. Here, at your house. Remember? "

"Fine than. Go downstairs and have Aoife bring up some lunch."

/You let me violate you

You let me desecrate you

You let me penetrate you

You let me complicate you /

"...ah, and here's Lucius!" Fudge said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned quickly. Edging along the second row to four still-empty seats right behind Mr. Weasley were none other than Dobby the house-elf's former owners: Lucius Malfoy: his son, Draco: and a woman Harry supposed must be Draco's mother. The Malfoys were accompanied by a dark haired boy, who was dressed in leather and had his long hair pulled back. Harry's breathe caught in his throat at the sight of Alexander.

/Help me

I've broke apart my insides

Help me

I've got no soul to tell

Help me

The only thing that works for me

Help me get away from myself /

"Ah, Fudge," said Mr. Malfoy, holding out his hand as he reached the Minister of Magic. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco? I believe you may have met Alexander?"

"Yes, I have. His father brought him to see me when I was working a few years ago. He sure has grown," Fudge said as he reached out and stroked Alexander's face in loving, fatherly way for a few seconds. Harry watched them- well, he watched his Lexie. Harry could now see that the older boy sported kohl on his eyes. This only enhanced his features, Harry thought. Harry watched Alexander give Fudge a weak smile. Then he looked at Harry. Harry gave a slight wave with his fingers. Alexander gave Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco a quick glancel, after which he made his way over to Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's gathered in the Top Box. He gave a faint smile to them all.

/I want to fuck you like an animal

I want to feel you from the inside

I want to fuck you like an animal

My whole is existence is flawed

You get me closer to God /

When Alexander had walked over, he had swung his hips just a little bit more than needed. Alexander looked behind him. Harry noticed that Draco's eyes were glued to his Lexie's ass. Anger flared through him.

Later That Night

Harry noticed Draco and Alexander leaning against a tree. Harry noticed that Alexander had on leather pants and boots but was otherwise naked. Draco must have followed Harry's eyes to Alexander, because he suddenly pulled the slightly-turning-blue boy into his arms, and pasted a classic Malfoy smirk on his face. Alexander didn't struggle in his embrace- he was freezing. Normally he would have cast a warming spell, but he was an underage wizard. So he simply allowed Draco to keep him warm. Alexander whimpered and tried to get closer to Draco by tugging at his clothes to try and get warmer. Draco felt important, Alexander knew this. So it was no sunrise when Draco fell for his act. He unzipped his own coat, and pulled the slightly taller boy into his embrace. Alexander buried his face against Draco's neck, still putting on an act. Inside he died at the sight of Harry's face.

/You can have my isolation

You can have the hate that it brings

You can have my absence of faith

You can have my everything /

5th Year

"It's not your fault," whispered the boy behind Harry, "You couldn't help it. You didn't know there was a trap." Harry felt the boy so close to his back. He could feel the heat radiating off the other boy.

"I should have known."

"But you didn't. It's not your fault." This whisper faded away as the other boy backed away from Harry. Then turned around and walked away. The other boy was constantly playing this game now. Get close, whisper, send shivers down Harry's spine. Make Harry painfully aware of how close Alexander was. How if he just took that small step backwards, he would be able to feel the other boy. Harry never did this though, never took the bait, even though he desperately wanted to. He finally knew that what he felt for the other boy was not just possessiveness or an obsessive-compulsive thing either. He loved him, but he hadn't known this in the beginning. Now all he needed to know was what the other boy felt for him.

/Help me

You tear down my reason

Help me It's your sex

I can smell

Help me

You make me perfect

Help me become somebody else /

They were waiting outside of Professor Umbridge's office. Malfoy had caught Harry. Coinneach came walking up the hall. He had on his Slytherin robes. When he reached them, both Draco and Harry knew something was wrong. "What's wrong, Xander?" He slid the his robes off, to reveal he had only leather pants and what appeared to be a thong on underneath. He attached his own mouth to Draco's and began to kiss the younger boy. He ran his hands over Draco's arms, neck, and back desperately. When he knew that Draco was properly lost in him, he slide one hand off, and gave Harry a light push. Draco moved down from the boy's mouth to his neck. Alexander mouthed at Harry, "Go, go..." After which, he promptly let out a breathy moan of "Draco.."

/I want to fuck you like an animal

I want to feel you from the inside

I want to fuck you like an animal

My whole is existence is flawed

You get me closer to God /

Umbridge came upon them then, as Harry was just about to leave. He saw Hermione and the others, and groaned inside. Draco pushed Alexander up against the wall, and everyone was stunned to see them in this position.

Summer Vacation

Draco pushed aside the hanging vines and walked into the cave. He saw Alexander sitting up against the wall, he was naked and wet and... Draco stopped his train of thought. "Get out, now," came the whisper suddenly.

"But, Xan..." Draco began, than stopped. He turned around to walk out.

"Oh... you want to do that," Alexander motioned to his lap. Draco turned around, hope in his eyes. "Fine, have at it." Draco eagerly walked to his 'lover'. Alexander spread his legs slightly wider to make room for Draco. The blonde haired boy lay flat on his belly, and began to do what he had done since Alexander had first let him the day of Potter's little escapade with the Death Eaters at the Ministry. Alexander said nothing and did nothing to encourage Draco. And to tell the truth, it really didn't bother Draco. Alexander was HIS.

/Through every forest

Above the trees

Within my stomach

Scraped off my knees

I drink the honey inside your hive

You are the reason I stay alive /


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is my first attempt at a HP fic. Pretty much my first attempt at a fic. Be nice. Read and review. All flames will be used to give a couple of laughs on a bad day.

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, except for Alexander... hehe... The HP characters will NEVER belong to me, though I wish they would... hehe... Don't sue, because I don't have nothing you'd really want. Except my brothers. and sisters. And in the case... PLEASE feel FREE TO TAKE THEM OFF MY HANDS!

Song is Never Let You Go by Lumidee

/Lyrics/

Chapter Three

6th Year

/Uh-oh uh-oh uh-oh uh-oh /

"I will not," growled Alexander.

"You will do as I say!" screamed Alexander's father.

"NO! I WILL NOT BECOME HIS SEX SLAVE!" Alexander's father, Crevan, took a deep breath, and calmed himself down.

"You're not going to be his 'sex slave,' sweetheart," he tried to sweeten his son's temperament. "The Dark Lord simply wants you to be his lover."

"I do not want to be his 'lover,' as you prefer to term it. I'm in love with... with..."

"Who?" demanded his father.

Alexander hesitated a moment before whispering"Draco..." While inside his heart screamed 'The-Boy-Who-Kicked-Your-Master's-Ass!'

"Then why does he constantly whine that he isn't getting any?" Lucius Malfoy asked, as he gracefully lowered himself into a large, velvet chair.

"Because... because... I... I'm... I'm not ready yet!" Alexander said in defense.

"He says you and him have been going out for months. Surely, you can be ready in that amount of time. Though he does say that while you won't touch him, you do let him touch you," Lucius smirked.

"Fuck you, you arrogant asshole," Alexander said as he began to leave. The next thing he knew, he couldn't move.

"Alexander, sweetheart," his father's voice dripped with venom, "Apologize to your Uncle Lucius, NOW."

"No."

"Fine than, you'll apologize one way or another." Then Alexander was suddenly chained up in the middle room by magic. Crevan got out the whip he kept in his desk. "Remember, sweetheart, this hurts Daddy more than it hurts you." Crevan began to whip his child's back. Not caring that Alexander's shirt was torn to shreds by the whip.

/Honestly, if I tell

Tell you what

What you wanna know love?

There ain't another

Don't want no other lover

I'll put nothing above you

I kicked them to the gutter

You try to shake me

But wound up loving me crazy now /

Draco walked into his Uncle Crevan's office to find his Alexander being whipped. "XANDER!" he screamed. Draco ran forward and hugged his 'lover' to his chest to protect him.

"Draco, would you mind carrying him to his room? I'll send the house elf to his room to clean and bandage his wounds."

"Yes, Uncle Crevan." It was not a matter of choice. He had to do it, besides it gave him an excuse to touch Alexander. Draco carried an unconscious Alexander to his room, He laid him on the bed face down to avoid aggravating his injuries. He couldn't help but stroke Alexander's hair, whispering to himself that Alexander was his. Then when Alexander agreed to become his , he would take Alexander away from his horrid father. The house elf came up and took care of Alexander's back.

/Look at us lately and tell them who's your lady

I never thought you'd be the one

Make me shine brighter than the sun

There ain't no ups and down

No in and out to here right now/

Hogwarts Later That Month

"You are a bit young for this job, but I know you can do it," Dumbledore gave Alexander a warm smile. Alexander gave him a ghost smile.

"Thank you, Professor."

"Nonsense, it's Albus."

"Thank you... Albus," Alexander tested the name on his tongue.

"You can began the move immediately. That way, you'll have the rest of summer vacation to prepare."

"Thank you," Alexander said politely. Dumbledore hugged the young man, and felt him flinch in his arms.

"Did I hurt you?"

"It's nothing, just a... It's nothing."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Please tell me," Dumbledore pleaded. Alexander's will broke under that plead.

"My father..."

A Few Days Later

"Phew, that's the last of it," Alexander spoke to himself. All of his belonging were now moved into his chambers. Alexander was sitting on his sofa reading, when an owl perched on the top of his book. "Oh, hello," Alexander said to the owl. He untied the note from the owl's foot, and read it, sighing. He replied and retied the note. Alexander got up and got ready to return to his father's home for a Death Eater dinner- to celebrate the beginning of the ending of his freedom; he was to become a Death Eater and the Dark Lord's lover tonight. Alexander thought wryly "This is going to be SO much fun."

/If you want me to stay

I'll never leave

If you want me to stay

We'll always be

If you want me to stay

Love endlessly

If you want me to stay

If you want me to stay

I'll never leave you /

The End of The First Day of School

"No, Draco. Absolutely not! You're my student now! It's against the rules for students and teachers to have relationships beyond the classroom."

"We were lovers first, we're lovers now. Besides no one is here to tell on us. Now, do as I say, before I owl our father's and tell them how you're disobeying me." Draco loved being able to hold this over Alexander. Lucius and Crevan backed him up when it came to Alexander's and his relationship.

"Draco, please..." Alexander gasped out desperately.

"NOW!" Draco screamed. His hand snaked out and he grabbed a handful of long, black hair, and pulled, forcing Alexander to his knees. "Do it now," he growled.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't force me to do this," Alexander whimpered out pitifully. Draco's grip in his hair was tight- his scalp burned painfully.

"No, don't even try that. I do love you, that's why I'm not forcing you to make love with me."

"I ha..." Alexander began.

"Remember the owl?" Draco said sweetly with venom.

"I love you with all my heart," Alexander growled, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

/Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh /

Dumbledore's Office

Alexander set the journal down, and pulled his robe tighter about his trembling form. He shuddered at the recent memories of the numerous beatings and pleasing his master in order to get the information contained in the notebook. He said nothing to Dumbledore, just turned around and left. Alexander went back to his chambers. After washing his body and hair, Alexander healed himself to the best of his ability. There were scars from healing with magic, but he didn't care. He didn't care that he had brand new scar that ran from his left hip to his just beneath the right side of his chest. That his arms were covered in scars because of the damage that had been inflicted. When he was done with bathing and healing, he went and got a bottle of whiskey. Alexander sat down beside the fire in the hearth with his drink, naked. He got properly drunk, and forgot about everything. Alexander was just barely able to lift himself out of his chair and drag himself to the bed.

/Now all your loving that

We're happy it's a fact

Can't nothing hold us back

We got this in the bag

There ain't no maybe's

No questions, love you daily now/

7th Year

Alexander kept his position of Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. He was also, one could say, 'paged' daily throughout the week to go to his master to take care of his master's needs. It would be difficult, but he could balance the Dark Lord, teaching, Draco, and his feelings for Harry.

After School Detention for Harry Potter

"Mr. Potter," Alexander began, "You're not here for detention. I simply wanted to tell you something."

"Oh, and what is that Professor?" Harry asked barely able to contain his hate for the being before him. He still loved the boy, but it was clear that Coinneach did not love him. Harry hated him for it, and even worse was that Coinneach loved Draco over him.

/Look at us lately and tell them who's your lady

I never thought you'd be the one

Make me shine brighter than the sun

There ain't no ups and down

No in and out to here right now /

"Don't, please, Harry," Alexander pleaded.

"Don't what?"

"Don't be angry with me. I've done everything I can to protect you."

"Oh and let me guess, that would include falling in love with a _Malfoy_," Harry growled.

"No, I don't love him."

"Sure looks like it from my point of view," Harry growled.

"I... I... I love... you," Alexander choked out.

"You _what_?"

"I love you," Alexander stated with more confidence.

"Prove it."

"How? I've suffered endlessly because I refuse to become Malfoy's lover. How am I supposed to prove it? Do you want my blood!" Alexander shrieked. Harry thought about it for a moment, running back through his memory. Suddenly, all the moments that had to do with Alexander fell into place. How? Why would he do that? "Why?" Harry said outloud.

"I don't know why," Alexander sobbed as he sank to his knees. Everything was gone, he had nothing left to lose. He was at rock-bottom. Alexander had everything to win- that everything namely being Harry Potter.

/If you want me to stay

I'll never leave

If you want me to stay

We'll always be

If you want me to stay

Love endlessly

If you want me to stay

If you want me to stay

I'll never leave you /

Harry sank to his knees, and pulled Alexander into his arms. He hugged the other boy to his chest and kissed the top of his head. When Alexander's sad face looked up into his, he feathered kisses all over the older boy's face. Then without meaning to, he whispered "My Lexie"


End file.
